


Marked

by RhymePhile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel yearns for something more</p><p>Spoilers through Season 4 finale "The Rapture"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

It was a purely human desire -- which didn't surprise Castiel as much as it should have -- but there were times he wished Dean had an angel's gift of sight.

When Castiel looked at Dean, those green eyes spoke to him. He felt the self-loathing and heard the troubled thoughts without even listening.

Their connection went beyond the ascension from hellfire; Dean was marked by the power of Heaven, thus binding Castiel soul and body to the mortal forever. Entwined, sheltered, _loved_...only Dean wasn't able to see it.

"What are you staring at?"

Castiel cast his gaze away. "Nothing."


End file.
